The Life Of Sasori
by ThePuppetsFlower
Summary: Sasori had the best friend when he was younger and after she left his life went to hell but what happens when he meets up with her again on terms of capturing her for the Akatsuki It will be a reunion he will remember hopefully she corporate so she doesn't die before he gets to say his goodbye.


The life of Sasori.

Flashback

"Sasori I am going to kick your butt mister!" Sophia pouted looking for him.

He smirked sneaking up behind her "Boo!" The little ginger shouted scaring the poor little girl she jumped then tackled him and they started to wrestle their parents paused in their conversation as they heard giggling and Sophia shouting to kick Sasori's butt. They chuckled and began to go pry them off each other they had been like that since they were one Sasori would tease her and she would tackle him to wrestle they were as close as can be Sophia would draw best friend pictures for Sasori and he would keep them and hang them up by his bed. I will be five next month Sophia bragged Sasori pouted So I will be five the month after that I'm still older she went on and stuck her tongue out at him before running away giggling as he chased her. A couple months later she had to move because she would start training at SSO (Suna Special Ops)

Academy for kids since her dad was a retired Shinobi of the SSO and since they have a special kekkei genkai she will be trained at the academy and once she is experienced enough she will join the SSO The kids were sad but once she left Sasori's parents went off to war and he was left with only one person and that was granny chiyo yet he still felt very alone and then after his parents had died chiyo had taught him puppetry and he ended up making father and mother puppets missing their embrace and so he struggled to get them to hug him and when he finally did he smiled happily until they fell he sighed sadly every day he would ask chiyo when his parents are coming back and she would reply with soon every time she couldn't bring herself to tell him that they died by the time Sasori was a teen he was a popular craftsman yet he betrayed his village and joined the Akatsuki he was partnered up with Orochimaru until he left the group and then they got Deidara who had become his new partner even though they had different opinions on art they were kind of like brothers or cousins Sasori was of course the older and wise brother and Deidara would be the idiot little one they fought like crazy and it usually ended up with the blonde artist blowing up half of the base while Kakuzu yelled at him about how much money it would cost or pain and konan scolding him or the redhead smacking him in the back of the head saying how it was all his fault the akatsuki was just like a deadly insane big family with the leaders being the parents it wasn't long after Deidara joined that Tobi joined and he annoyed Deidara like crazy and would follow him around like a lost puppy but Sasori enjoyed when he kept Deidara busy so he can work on his puppets but hated it when Tobi would annoy him when Deidara decided to hide in his workshop or in his room when he wanted to relax .

Zetsu was morphing through the wall Sasori, Deidara Pain wants to see you in his office you guys have a mission. Will be right there Sasori replied and looked at Deidara lets go brat we must not keep leader waiting you know how i don't like to keep people waiting they knocked on pains door "You may enter" leader said You have a mission and it's in Sunagakure you are to capture Sophia Ann Wanaka and she is a SSO Shinobi and she has a special Kekkei genkai and she has useful knowledge I want her to join the akatsuki and since we have Tobi we have an odd number since Zetsu is a spy only and does his own thing so if we do get her She will most likely be with you he said looking at Sasori he nodded as he thought about what a great reunion it shall be for them So they set out on their journey to Suna unfortunately Deidara wouldn't stop with the questions about Suna or about how he was when he lived there and all but of course Sasori would just tell him to shut up or smack him in the back of the head to keep him quiet so he would stop bothering him and They were now about a day's run from Suna they were resting for the night well more like Deidara complained that he needed sleep so he slept while Sasori kept watch working on his puppets

Meanwhile in Suna Sophia was sent to the Kazekage's office because she is going to get her acceptance mission from Gaara. She knocked on the door and waited till she heard a faint come in as she entered his office he was already looking through missions for her to do since it will be a solo mission that will be putting her skills to the test and make sure they know where her loyalty lies. This is your first mission from the oss and I will have my Shinobi watching you so if you do anything that will jeopardize our village or any of our secrets you will be caught and put into interrogation and you will be severely punished for your actions and will more likely be executed I will not tolerate any traders in my village. "yes sir" she said as she bowed and walked back to her apartment she was to leave tonight and go to Ame to spy on whoever was giving out information on Suna and eliminate them immediately. She started off and not long after she sensed a familiar chakra so she got into a defense mode and didn't let her guard down seeing as he's an S-class criminal "long time no see brat" Sasori said before smirking at her "still calling everyone a brat I see." Deidara however was amused and was looking forward to sitting back and watching this fight but unfortunately it didn't work that way since some of Gaara's men were around so while Sasori fought Sophia Deidara decided to fight some of the OSS men that Gaara sent.

Find out how the battle ends up next chapter: p


End file.
